fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Dark
Team Dark is a group of heroes (or antiheroes, to be precise) that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, three of the most fearsome individuals in Sonic's world, Team Dark has been known to act independently according to its members' own interests. Other times, the team has worked for the Guardian Units of Nations as an elite commando unit that operates outside of the chain of command. History Sonic Heroes While searching for treasure in one of the Eggman Empire's abandoned bases, Rouge the Bat discovered a stasis capsule containing the slumbering form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge had thought Shadow had died after falling from the Space Colony ARK some time ago and accessed a nearby console to release him. However, Rouge inadvertantly triggered the activation of E-123 Omega, one of Dr. Eggman's Super Badniks that had been left behind when the base was abandoned. When the stasis pod opened, Shadow awoke to the sound of machine-gun fire as Omega started shooting at him, thinking that he was one of Eggman's robots. Shadow dodged Omega's hail of bullets and attacked, but then Rouge stepped in to break up their fight. She got the two to talk and realised that Shadow had lost his memories and that Omega wanted revenge against Eggman for discarding him. Rouge then decided that the three should join forces in search of their common goal: Dr. Eggman. Thus, Team Dark was formed. The team searched across the world for Eggman, encountering the doctor's Badnik forces everywhere they went. While raiding one of Eggman's bases, they discovered a series of pods identical to the one Shadow had been sealed in. Upon destroying one of them, they found what appeared to be an android replica of Shadow. Rouge began to wonder if the Shadow accompanying her was the real one or just another of Eggman's knockoffs. Team Dark's search eventually led them to the Egg Fleet, an armada of Dr. Eggman's flying battleships. After boarding Eggman's flagship and destroying the Egg Emperor mecha, the team explored the ship and Rouge discovered a room filled with stasis pods containing inactive Shadow Androids. Omega entered the room, intent on destroying everything inside, and Rouge nervously asked about Shadow being an android. Omega simply stated that the original must exist somewhere. Team Dark's mission was not yet complete, however, as the true mastermind behind the recents events was revealed to be Metal Sonic, one of Dr. Eggman's greatest creations. Metal had betrayed Eggman and assumed the doctor's identity in order to conquer the world himself, tracking Team Dark as well as Sonic, the Chaotix and others, analyzing their bio-data to make himself more powerful. After Metal transformed into an enormous dragon-like form, Team Dark fought alongside Teams Rose and Chaotix to distract the monster while Team Sonic called upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their Super States. Team Super Sonic then battled the Metal Overlord and defeated it, which reverted to Metal Sonic's original form and shut down. After the battle, the heroes went their separate ways and Team Dark disbanded. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Following the events of Shadow the Hedgehog, Team Dark was reassembled as an elite commando unit under the command of G.U.N.. Investigating the activities of Dr. Eggman, G.U.N. had tracked the doctor to the kingdom of Soleanna and sent Rouge the Bat to infiltrate Eggman's new base. Later, after contact with Rouge had been lost, G.U.N. sent in Shadow to rescue her. Shadow arrived at White Acropolis and demolished Eggman's defences, opening a path for Rouge and allowing them both to escape. While infiltrating Eggman's base, Rouge had stolen a mysterious artifact called the Sceptre of Darkness. Eggman and a squad of Badniks followed her, cornering her and Shadow outside the ruins of the old Soleanna castle. In the ensuing scuffle, Rouge dropped the sceptre and it shattered, releasing an amorphous dark entity from within that destroyed Eggman's robots. As Eggman fled, the entity smothered Shadow before taking on a new form, one that matched Shadow's own shade. This new creature introduced itself as Mephiles the Dark, before asking how Shadow could have forgotten him despite Shadow having never met this creature before. Mephiles conjured an orb of energy that suddenly expanded, enveloping Shadow and Rouge who then disappeared. Shadow and Rouge found themselves in Soleanna's New City, but the city had been reduced to smoldering ruins. The only signs of life that the two encountered were bizarre, aggressive creatures that appeared to be made of fire. The pair later discovered a working computer console with a timestamp that indicated that this was over 200 years in the future. However, Shadow and Rouge were not entirely alone; while wandering the ruins, they encountered an inactive E-123 Omega who appeared to be in standby mode. They also encountered their rivals Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who had been transported to the future by Dr. Eggman's prototype time machine. Teams Dark and Sonic worked together to find a Chaos Emerald amid the ruins, which Shadow and Sonic could then use to perform Chaos Control and open a temporal rift back to their own time. The heroes succeeded in finding an emerald within a volcano, though they had to contend with the fiery beast Iblis for it. Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control and most of the group entered the rift, but Shadow was distracted by the sudden appearance of Mephiles, who revealed that Shadow had been sealed away in this timeline after humanity turned against him, believing that he had caused the Flames of Disaster to engulf the world. Back in the present, Rouge, after returning to the present alone and venturing through Tropical Jungle, found Omega and asked him to deliver a Chaos Emerald to Shadow in the distant future. Omega thus began waiting for 200 years until he was at the point in time where Shadow was in the future. Eventually, the time came for Omega to assist Shadow. In the meantime, Shadow was busy fighting Mephiles. When it seemed that Mephiles had the upper hand, Omega came to Shadow's aid. Upon his defeat, Mephiles escaped to the present, but Shadow and Omega followed him there using the Chaos Emerald Rouge had stored in Omega's chassis. Before the battle though, Mephiles had shown Shadow that in the future, he would be blamed for the destruction of the world and sealed away, and Omega learned that he would be the one to defeat Shadow and seal him away. In the present, Shadow and Omega reunited with Rouge. As they discussed Eggman's current motives based on his troops' movements and the identity of Mephiles, Shadow decided to go after Eggman alone to get some answers, leaving the tracking of Mephiles to Rouge and Omega. The team later regrouped again in Wave Ocean, where Omega had tracked Mephiles to. After Omega forced Mephiles to retreat, Omega confessed about him being the one imprisoning Shadow in the future. While Rouge was outraged over how the world would treat Shadow in the future, Shadow remained silent, determined to make his own destiny. Regardless, Rouge promised Shadow that she would always stand by him. Afterward, Team Dark began tracking down Mephiles again in order to seal him in a new Sceptre of Darkness. Finding him in Dusty Desert, Team Dark defeated him. However, the Sceptre of Darkness could not contain Mephiles in his present state and was destroyed. Mephiles then used the Chaos Emerald he had and the one Team Dark had to create hundreds of copies of himself to destroy Team Dark with. In response, Shadow took off his inhibitor rings, thus giving him the power boost needed to destroy the copies with Rouge and Omega by his side. After Team Dark defeated the Mephiles clones, the real Mephiles rejoined with Iblis after killing Sonic, causing Elise to cry in despair and release Iblis from her soul. Mephiles and Iblis combined and and recreated Solaris, who created a massive time-space rift. Finding themselves caught in this distortion with Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Eggman, Silver and Princess Else, Team Dark found Sonic's dead body, the casualty of Mephiles' plan to recreate Solaris. With Solaris bend on consuming all of time, Team Dark joined forces with the other heroes in order to find the Chaos Emeralds and use them to bring Sonic back to life so he could help them defeat Solaris. After Sonic was revived as Super Sonic, Sonic shared his power with Shadow and Silver, thus allowing them to attain their Super States. The trio then defeated Solaris, and Sonic and Elise ensured that Solaris never came to exist, thereby erasing Team Dark's adventure from history. Sonic Forces In Sonic Forces, Team Dark were on a reconnaissance mission regarding Dr. Eggman's new base of operations. Omega, however, soon stormed the base, recklessly destroying Eggman's Badniks and ignoring Rouge's request to wait for back-up from Shadow. Soon after, Omega came across Infinite, who he deemed an interference in his mission. Rouge had picked up transmissions from Omega concerning his fight but soon lost all contact with him. Due to this, Shadow immediately rushed to the base to try and find Omega at his last recorded coordinates. Shadow was unable to find Omega, however, and only barely escaped his subsequent encounter with Infinite. For the next seven months, Team Dark remained apart. Rouge in particular joined the Resistance in their war against the Eggman Empire, and a heavily damaged and inoperable Omega was eventually discovered by Tails, who tried to repair him until he got interrupted by a Chaos replica. During the last days of the Phantom Ruby war, Shadow joined the Resistance as well after saving Sonic from a replica of himself. Later, during the final battle at the Eggman Empire Fortress, Team Dark was reunited when a fully functional Omega joined the Resistance's side in the fight. Team Dark proceeded to fight the Eggman Empire's army of replicas alongside the Resistance until the source of the replicas, the Phantom Ruby, was neutralized by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Rookie. With the war over, Team Dark met up with the other members of the Resistance in Resistance HQ, where Knuckles announced the disbandment of the Resistance. Members Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog was genetically engineered by humans and designed to be the "ultimate life-form", being ageless and immortal and possessing extraordinary powers and fighting abilities. Though essentially created to be a perfect living weapon, Shadow is still a sentient being and is capable of making his own choices. For now, his interests lie with protecting humanity and so he currently works as a special agent for the global peacekeeping force G.U.N.. Shadow is calm, soft-spoken and brooding. He doesn't like to socialise and distances himself from everyone around him. He has no interest in friends and generally cares little about the needs of others. While cold and moody, Shadow can also be snobbish and arrogant. He was designed to be the Ultimate Lifeform and he regularly reminds others of that fact. His arrogance would seem to be justified, however, as he has performed several feats of extraordinary power and survived at least one certain-death situation. He has also proven to be aggressive and even merciless on occasion. Shadow possesses an impressive range of abilities; he can run at high speeds comparable to Sonic the Hedgehog, even performing many of the same acrobatic stunts and spinning attacks that Sonic is known for. Most intriguing of all is his ability to use Chaos energy; he wields a number of Chaos-based attacks, including the Chaos Spear - a bolt of energy that he casts like a javelin that can stun enemies - and the Chaos Blast, an explosion of Chaos energy that destroys everything in a 20-foot radius. Lastly, there is Shadow's most well-known power of Chaos Control, in which Shadow warps time and space. This allows Shadow to teleport himself and others as well as briefly stop time. These powers are amplified if Shadow has a Chaos Emerald in his possession. Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat has been a G.U.N. agent for a very long time, and seems to have been working for G.U.N. at least since Sonic Adventure 2. She is one of the most valuable agents of the organization, and she is apparently highly ranked, as she often takes orders from the President himself. Her status seems to be that of a spy. Despite their affiliations, however, they do sometimes come into conflict with each other: A notable example being when she participated in Dr. Eggman's heist on Prison Island while on an undercover assignment for the President herself. A more enduring conflict of interest is Rouge is also a known thief. She has stolen many precious gems and has continued this criminal activity even while on G.U.N.'s payroll. Rouge possesses a set of skills ideal for her line of work. As a bat, she can both fly and glide through the air; she is also a skilled acrobat and her fighting style favours kicks rather than using her fists. She has an innate tracking ability that allows her to hunt down the jewels she loves so much. She also utilizes explosive devices and possesses a seemingly mystical attack called the Black Wave which releases an aura of dark energy to stun her opponent. E-123 Omega E-123 Omega is the last of Dr. Eggman's E-100 series of robots and among the deadliest robots ever created by the mad scientist. He is a hardened killing machine whose chassis is largely filled up with ammunition, making Omega a literal walking arsenal. A number of ranged weapons are concealed within Omega's arms, including machine guns, lasers, flamethrowers and rockets. Omega was originally designed for the purpose of killing Dr. Eggman's arch-nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. However, for unknown reasons, he was never allowed to fulfill this purpose and was resigned to act as a trip system protecting the stasis capsule that Shadow the Hedgehog had been sealed in. Some time after Eggman had abandoned the facility, Rouge the Bat infiltrated it, triggering Omega's activation. However, the murderous robot had developed an intense hatred for his creator and joined Rouge and Shadow in tracking down Eggman. Since Metal Sonic's rebellion and the Black Arms invasion, Omega has joined G.U.N. as a member of Team Dark. He is a loyal ally to Shadow and Rouge, having worked with them on many occasions, but not so loyal to anyone else. He considers other people a nuisance when he regards them at all and his sole focus seems to be destroying Dr. Eggman's creations and taking revenge on the doctor himself. Category:Paramilitary Category:Mercenaries Category:Superheroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:G.U.N.